Defying Gravity
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Tom Riddle is making the hardest decision of his life, leave the life he knows and loves or go and persue his dreams. Oneshot, based losely on a song from Wicked the Musical.


Rough Sketch of Defying Gravity

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

AN: Quick note I started writing this before the sixth book came out so I added somethings, but I guess the Dumbledore is evil theory only goes so far now right?

* * *

Serena McCue stormed out of the Ministry of Magic building with one thing in mind. To find him. To find the one who had caused such an uproar and panic at the Ministry. She wanted to know why he did what he did.

_Elphaba why couldn't you stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle?_

_Tom why are you doing this? You had so many dreams. I remember staying up late at night just talking about our plans for the future. _

She saw a head of black hair run around the corner. "Tom!"

She ran after him and stopped him on the street, "Tom why are you doing this?"

The man looked away from his childhood friend. "Get out of my way Rena."

"Don't Rena me, why did you do it Tom? Why did you throw away your dreams over a small comment like that?"

"Because that man is evil, and I won't stop until he's out of Hogwarts for good!"

"Tom try and be reasonable."

Serena heard a familiar voice in her head. It was the voice of Tom when they were younger "Serena, we'll always stick together, through thick and thin. And no matter what happens we'll stick to the plan."

"What's the plan Tommy?"

"The plan is to get really rich and then we can go and adopt a whole bunch of kids so that they don't have to orphans anymore."

"Like you and me Tommy?"

"Like you and me Rena."

_I hope you're happy. _

_I hope your happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever._

_Tom you've always been paranoid!_ "Tom please, stop this, you're destroying your reputation that you've worked so hard to build up. I can't see you do this!"

Another memory came rushing forward, this time of when she had first met Tom. It was a stormy day and no one was aloud to go outside of the orphanage building. She remembered seeing Tom sitting by himself on the stairs by the boy's dormitories. He couldn't have been more than 9 years old at the time.

Being out going at the time and very trusting she had gone over to him, "Hi, my name is Serena, what's yours?"

Tom looked at her with a blank stare, "Tom."

Her smile brightened ten folds, "Do you wanna play a board game with some of the kids?"

Tom's apathetic eyes continued to stare into Serena's empathetic ones, "No."

Serena grew uncomfortable with the situation, "Oh, okay, well I'll see you around Tom."

_I hope your happy_

_I hope you happy too_

_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition._

**Earlier in the Ministry of Magic's office.**

Croquet smiled at Tom, "Now Riddle, I see you're qualified as Auror here." He shifted though a couple of more papers, "But it seems I found something in your bloodline here." He smirked, "Descendant of Salazar Slytherien are we?"

Tom shifted his eyes, "I was not aware of that until now sir."

Croquet smiled again, "Of course, now Riddle," he said smoothly, "How would you like to join a _special_ Auror force. A force more focused on a particular group."

Tom shifted uncomfortably, "On who sir?"

"On the mudbloods Riddle!"

Tom's expression portrayed his emotions, "What!"

"Think about Riddle, with the heir to Slytherien leading them, my forces will be unstoppable. All the mudbloods will be quipped out."

Tom slammed his hands on the desk, "Sir, I do not know whether you realize this or not, but I am a half-blood!"

Croquet smiled, a half-twinkle in his eye, that Tom instantly recognized _Dumbledore, _"No one has to know that."

Croquet disappeared and Albus Dumbledore sat in his place, "No Tom, you have a decision to make. I could have all those years ago locked you in Azkaban for what you did, but I protected you my boy. Now will you join me?"

Tom hesitated, something that he wanted all his life, "But what about…"

"Serena? Oh don't look surprised my dear boy I make it my business knowing everything that I need to. Don't worry I'll protect your little mudblood, as long as you stay far far away from her."

"This doesn't make sense Dumbledore."

"Tom nothing makes sense anymore."

Tom ran out of the office.

"How could we not have seen it Serena."

Serena stopped Tom, blocking his path out of the alleyway they had found themselves in, "Tom stop, this doesn't make sense."

"Serena, nothing makes sense anymore."

"Tom this is all you have worked for. What will happen to our family?"

Tom's eyes flickered to the soon to be orphanage across the street, "I don't know Rena. But I'm not going to be a pawn to that man ever again."

_So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now._

Serena hugged Tom, "What is going on?" Her mind flickered back to the only other time she had felt this scared, when she had first arrived at the orphanage. She had been five years old and had just seen your parents killed in a train wreck, she had been the only survivor. She had felt scared, so alone, she remembered those bodies all around her, and woman in green telling her everything was going to be okay.

Tom embraced his best friend, His mind flickered to when he first found out he was going to Hogwarts, to when he realized he wasn't the only one different in the orphanage, there was Serena. Both would be heading off to the magical school, where Tom found out his mother was a witch, and Serena found out she was a muggle-born. They formed a tight bond that summer that would transcend time and space.

_Elphie listen to me, just say you're sorry._

"Tom just says you're sorry." She looked into his pale blue eyes, "Please." She shifted her eyes, "It feels like just yesterday when we became friends. Do you remember when we both found out about our abilities."

Tom starred down into her blonde hair, "Yes, who knew we would ever become friends. The oddest couple I ever saw."

_You can still be with the Wizard_

_What you've worked and waited for._

Serena's tears began to spill down her face, "Tom you've worked so hard for this. You studied for days on end with out food, without sleep. I remember when I had to cast a spell just so you would relax." Tom shifted his eyes again nervously, he didn't have the heart to tell her that in those days he was hunting her kind.

_You can have all you've ever wanted._

"Serena," he murmured. She glanced up at him, "At first I just wanted a family. Something I had never had. With you." She blinked in surprise, "Then I just wanted to protect you. But now, now I don't know what I can do. Everything I've worked so hard to achieve is gone, everything I knew was a lie. Now all I want is the power to destroy the corrupt government we call the Ministry.

_I know_

_Tom Riddle, hmm-great things I can expect from you. Plenty of intelligence, but ambition I see laying there, and what's this. A clever mind young one, a clever mind._

The Sorting Hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIEN"

_Next child, let's see, a big heart, loyalty, a deep hidden courage._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tom and Serena traded glances and they knew they would be rivials from now on. The friendship they had formed over the summer must vanish, for the sake of their reputations.

Serena smiled and her eyes twinkles, "Tommy, promise me we can still be friends."

Tom's idealistic eyes just smiled back lying, "Of course Rena," He pinky swore her, "We'll always be friends."

_But I don't want it._

_No I can't want it anymore._

"Serena, I cannot follow this path that we wanted anymore." He pushed her out of his way and he took out his wand, "Portus."

Serena pushed her way into his arms, "No Tom, don't you dare say that. Don't you dare say that we'll never get this dream. Don't say never." A tear made it's way down her check.

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

Tom's 15 year old eyes scanned Hogwarts records, "Marvolo." He mummered. Marvolo Gaunt, Slytherien. Tom grabbed another book about famous witches and wizards, "Marvolo Gaunt, Last known decendent of Salazar Slytherien. Two children: Morfin Gaunt- currently serving in Azkaban, and Merope Gaunt- disappeared while Marvolo served time in Azkaban."

Tom marked the page, and closed it slowly, his sharp mind trying to grasp what this meant. The orphanage said that he was named after his father Tom Riddle, and his grandfather Marvolo. The only Marvolo to show up in 100 years at Hogwarts was this Marvolo Gaunt. But that meant that his mother, who died, when she could have saved herself.

"Tom." Called Serena.

Tom put up the book, he was the Heir of Slytherien, the last of the noble line of the Gaunt, "Coming."

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

It was his first kill and he basked in the extecey of it. The cold mudbloods body lay on the floor, his Baskilisk took care of all the miserable girl's tears. He laughed, "Soon the world will be devoid of all filthy creatures."

_Master…_hissed the snake _someone approaches, shall I kill them as well?_

_No. _Tom hissed back. He opened the chamber enterance and hopped in followed by his snake.

_But Master, it is a mudblood, the filth, let me taste it's fleash._

Tom heared a murderous scream, **_Serena. _**He quickely thought.

_Nagia, you are to never touch the mudblood up there, do you understand._

The snake bent it's head obiendtly. _Yes, master._

_To late for second-guessing._

It was almost to easy, he had given Hagrid that egg, knowing it was a dangerous creature. Just in time for him to open up the chamer, now to set his plan in motion.

"Hey Tom, where are you going?" questioned Serena, who quickly blocked his path to the dungeon where Hagrid was.

"To the dungeons."

"What are you going to do? Can I come?" She started walking with him.

"NO," yelled Tom. She jumped from startlement, in a new soothing voice he said, "No, it is prefect business, it'll be boring for you."

She stared at him in puzzlement, "Okay Tom, I trust you."

Her words stung.

_To late to go back to sleep._

He had seen it, his best friend was getting picked on, bullied, push around, because of her friendship towards him. She put on a happy front, she smiled, for him.

"Hey Tom." Yelled Serena as she skipped over to his position around the lake.

"Hey." Said Tom, he looked at the bruise on her arm for only a moment, oh how they would pay.

_It's time to_

_Trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes_

Tom wrapped Serena in a hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Her warm tears hit his hands.

_And leap _

Tom let go of her and Apparented.

Serena jumped as she heard voice from around the corner, she heard, "He went that way." She jumped again and Apparented.

She landed in Hogsmeade and ran to a secluded knoll in the non-leathal part of the woods, it was their spot since they were able to go to Hogsmeade. She reached the hill and looked around, nobody was there waiting for her. Her heart broke. She put her hands in her robes and felt a piece of paper in it. All happiness entered her, hoping for hidden instrutctions. She opened it.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Serena,_

_If you are reading this then my suspicious are confirmed and the Minstry really is against us. I want you to know that you have been the world to me. The very best friend that any man could hope for. I hoped so much more then this. I wanted so much more than this. But things change, times change, what was once can be no more. Serena if you are reading this, it is most likely that you will never see me again. I need you to know that I need you. You have been a impact in my life and you will always be in my heart._

_Tom._

_Can't I make you understand your having delusions of grader_

Tom, how could he, what more was their out there then this life that he was living now.

_I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so_

"Prince," shouted Tom, "I need the papers now." A dark and pale woman bowed low, "As you command Lord Voldermort."

Tom shuddered at his old school name, it was for the best, that name struck fear in everyone including him. He wouldn't stay with his father's name, no the man abandoned him and his mother, it didn't matter if he was muggle or not. He heard the door slam, and opened his office draw and took a quick peek at a picture of him and Serena waving their Hogwarts diplomias in front of the camera.

"My lord." A person entered the room.

Tom's blue eyes glared, "Malfoy."

"My lord, I have located the first object that you requested."

"Good work Malfoy."

_Some things I cannot change_

Tom continued trying to get on with his work, he just couldn't stop thinking about Serena. He looked over his old diary, this was his test, this was the moment.

_But until I try I'll never know_

Tom scribbled his final words in the diary, "I am the Heir of Slytherien." He closed it and mumbled a spell.

_To long I've been afraid of loosing love_

Oh the agony of that spell. He clenched his jaw, making himself frown. His follower looking skeptically at him. His soul was being ripped apart, a piece of him gone.

He looked down at the little black diary, and sensed it. Only six more to go. His vision went blurry for a moment.

Malfoy quickly came to his side feeling his forehead, "Prince get in here, I need a mirrior."

Prince rushed in with a mirror holding it before her master, his eyes were red.

_I guess I've lost_

He howled, and sent Malfoy and Prince away. How would he be able to explain this to Serena, assuming he would ever see her again. He wouldn't cry over spilled milk. He smiled and said to himself, I bet she's there now, it would take her only this long.

He Apparented out of his office into the woods.

_Well if that's love It comes at much to high a cost  
_

He saw her, crying her eyes out, the poor little angel, the tearing of his soul still ripped, but it mended just by seeing she was safe. He walked over to her slowly, ever so slowly and placed a gentle hand on her should in an attempt to comfort her.

She looked up and gasped, then threw herself against him, hugging him so hard he thought for a moment he had lost his breath. She had not noticed and cringed at the sight of his eyes.

_I'd sooner try Defying gravity _

"Tom, please come home with me. We can live a life away from here. I hear they're hiring Aurors to work in America right now. I know how much you detest Yanks, but oh please Tom." She laid her head on his chest, "Please don't leave me again."

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down._

Tom looked away from her tear gliseneted eyes, "No."

_Glinda come with me _

_Think of what we can do _

_Together_

"Why Tom?"

Tom took her by the shoulder and lowered his head, "Serena, no you need to come with me. I know that we'd be the greatest team that existed. With my knowledge and your power we would be invinciable. We could be the greatest team since Slytherien and Gryffindor."

_Unlimited _

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been, Glinda_

"Tom, I can't leave…"

"Who, who can't you leave Serena? The orphanage? We left it the day we entered Hogwarts. Dumbledore? I already told you, he has a plan to manipulate you. England? Who is there here that we have. Friends? Family? You are the only thing that I have, and I know I'm the only thing you have."

_Dreams the way we planned them_

"You mean, that we could go start a new life and live our dream out?"

_If we work in tandem_

"Yes Serena, there are some things that I can only do with you."

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I defying gravity_

Serena's heart was confused, she loved Tom, like a brother, a little more maybe, but, how could she? She loved where she worked, where she lived, she didn't deal well with change. How, how could Tom ask her to make this sacrifice.

Maybe it wouldn't be to bad, maybe, maybe Tom wasn't delusional. Maybe just maybe he had the right idea.

"Tom…"

"Wait Serena…"

_They'll never bring us down_

"Before you say anything I want you to know something."

"What?"

He kissed her, he gave her a pure short kiss, full of love and passion that he had hid for years, "That."

"You?"

_Well are you coming?_

"Yeah. So, are you coming?"

_I hope you happy_

They heard branches crackling, they both turned their heads, to see fourty or fifty trained Aurors getting into a position to stike them both. Serena cast an invisibility spell on Tom quickly before they saw she was here with him.

An Auror named Weasly asked her, "Miss, have you seen this man." He showed her a picture of a distored picture of Tom, moving and thrashing around.

"No."

"Thank you, and it's getting dark you shouldn't walk around alone. Do you want me to walk you back."

"No, I'm fine."

Pop, the Aurors vanished.

_Now that your choosing this_

Serena removed the spell, "That was close."

"Yeah."

"Tom, I cannot go with you." She quickly kissed him, "Please go."

_You too_

Tom couldn't believe it she had said no, the last chance, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. Hoping they would someday meet again.

_I hope it brings you bliss_

Tears slid down both of their cheeks at the thought of never seeing each other again.

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it._

"Don't get into to much trouble." Whispered Serena.

"I could say the same to you."

_I hope your happy in the end_

_I hope your happy my friend_

"Stay safe." They both whispered.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look towards the western sky_

"If you ever need me you can find me at a little cottage in the woods, it is in a town where my father grew up." He gave her the only hints she would receive. She knew where it was.

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

Tom kissed her again, slowly hearing Dumbledore's voice in his head, "Leave her alone, you are meadling in more powerful forces than you realize."

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

"Serena one final thing, watch out for Dumbledore, he is more devious than anyone knows."

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

"How touching" a smooth voice came from a part of the woods, sparkling blue eyes glistened, "ATTACK!"

Aurors leaped out of their hiding places, "You should have listened to me Tom!"

_Tell them how I _

_Am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

"You'll never get me you manipulative old fool." He shot his wand up into the sky. A skull formed with a snake coming out of it's mouth.

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Serena jumped into the middle of the fight, guarding Tom from Dumbledore. A silver glow surrounded her. Only she knew the way to protect him, "Go Tom. I've got this covered."

_I hope you're happy!_

Dumbledore pointed a wand at her, "Don't make me do this."

"Try it!" She turned her head, "Tom run!"

_Look at her she's wicked_

_Get her!_

"Accio broom!" He grabbed the broom, "It's me you want fool!" He flew into the air, "Leave her alone."

_Bring me down!_

"You'll never be able to run away!" screamed the old man.

_No one mourns the wicked_

Dumbledore threw a spell at Serena knocking her down, but it was to late, he was gone. Damn it, thought Dumbledore.

_So we've got to bring her_

Serena's tears intermixed with the dirt. Be happy Tom, fly free.

_Ahhhhhhhh_

Tom's tears fell throw the air, I'll be back Serena.

_DOWN_

"Find me"

* * *

-Fin-

AN: Okay so this was a little project that Az-chan and I cooked up a while back. Not my best work, but I finally got it done. I'm working on Forgein Relations right now so hopefully that'll be up and running in a month or so. Thank you to everyone who helped me, K-chan, Az-chan, TnN-san, thank you and good night.

Duo


End file.
